


Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging

by FountainPen



Series: Delinquent Max AU [1]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood, Injury, M/M, because i am not about that life, but isaac says fuck and he's an upstanding citizen, delinquent max, he's a rough dude, i love writing fight scenes, i wrote this listening to fall out boy songs okay, isaac's lowkey a nerd, misgendering is mentioned but never happens in text, no spectrals in this au, rated for language, they're teenaged deliquents and they say fuck, this was actually minorly based of my dad's fights, well max is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainPen/pseuds/FountainPen
Summary: Delinquent Maxwell Puckett and upstanding nerd Isaac O'Connor are walking home together, and max gets into a tussle, Isaac plays nurse, and Max teases Isaac a lot.*Edited Aug 13





	1. Centuries

“Remind me what we’re doing here,” Isaac said as Max walked just ahead of him. Max had insisted on the detour as they were walking home from school, just as Isaac had insisted on walking with him to ensure he didn’t do anything stupid.

 

“We’re scouting,” Max replied simply, glancing around. Sunlight bounced off Max’s eyebrow piercing and Isaac blinked, eyes watering.

 

“Scouting for..?”

 

“Assholes.”

 

“What variety exactly?” Isaac asked, and Max didn’t answer, instead of continuing to walk in the general direction of the lake. “Max?”

 

“The dickhead kind, not the loveable asshole kind.” Max finally relented, and Isaac jogged to catch up with him.

 

“Max, you’re not getting into another fight,” Isaac told Max.

 

“I’m not!” Max said defensively. “I swear it’ll be a strictly verbal brutalization. Unless they swing first.”

 

“That’s like, one percent better, Max,” Isaac whined, thumping his friend on the back of the head.

 

“Yeah, it’s still better though.”

 

“At least tell me there’s a good reason for it this time.”

 

“I always have a good reason, first of all,” Max said. “Second, this particular group of morons keeps misgendering RJ and while that is immediate grounds for murder, RJ said not to.”

 

“Alright...but no broken bones this time, okay?” Isaac said to Max, who rolled his eyes and nodded.

 

“I’ll do my best babe.” Isaac’s face went ruddy, and he smacked Max on the arm.”

 

“Quit it!”

 

“Quit what, oh sunshine darling?”

 

“ _Max oh my god.”_

 

“What’s wrong sweetheart-”

 

“Uh, Max-”

 

“What can I say, sugar, you bring out the best in me.” Max continued to tease Isaac, who spotted a group of three guys stalking toward them about two minutes ago.

 

“Max!” Isaac shouted, finally getting Max’s attention. “I found your assholes, genius.”

 

“Thanks, Hufflepuff.”

 

“What?” Isaac asked, eyes widening when he got the reference. “Oh my god you just made a Very Potter Musical joke!?”

 

“Maybe, but for now there are some shitfaces coming this way.”

 

“This conversation isn’t over.” Isaac hissed as the group drew near.

 

“Puckett.” The apparent ringleader snapped. Max raised an eyebrow.

 

“Asshole number one.” Isaac really wished Max would learn some self-preservation. The kid was taller than Isaac by a couple of inches, meaning he towered over Max completely. Isaac felt worry creep up his spine as the kid sized max up.

 

“You come this way for any particular reason, punk?” The guy on the left asked, sneer seemingly permanently glued in place.

 

“I didn’t know it was illegal to walk now,” Max replied. “Thanks for letting me know, I’ll be sure to teleport next time.”

 

“Watch it, twerp, you’re starting to get on my nerves, and I don’t have many of those left..” The teen upfront growled, and Max made a show of examining his nails.

 

“Betcha have more nerves than brain cells.”

 

“What did you just say to him?!” The lackey on the right asked.

 

“I thought that was pretty simple, but I can dumb it down more if you’d like.” Isaac grimaces after Max’s reply. There’s no way this bullshit isn’t going to end up getting physical. And there was only one of Max, and three of the goons he was probably planning to fight.

 

“At least my guys are talking.” The first guy snapped. “You’re little shrimp of a friend hasn’t said much.”

 

“Actually, I’m uh, I’m just a spectator, and would rather-um not get involved- with whatever this is thanks.” Isaac stammered, hands raised. Isaac didn’t miss the way Max shifted in front of him, and apparently neither did the three stooges. “I’m not um… I’m- I’m a pacifist?”

 

“So you’re here without your little buddies, Puckett?”

 

“Well look who learned some basic observation skills!”

 

“Watch yourself, Kenney’s feeling a little testy today, you don’t want gingersnap over there to lose a tooth because you can’t keep your mouth shut.” The lead guy said, nodding at the left kid, who cracked his knuckles. Isaac gulped, and Max took a step toward the group.

 

“Touch him and your head’s going to make an acquaintance out of the pavement,” Max warned. Kenney stepped forward and then stepped right back with a glare from Max that could freeze hell.

 

The ringleader shoved Kenney forward again, and he took two steps toward Isaac before Max shot a glance back at the ginger before knocking the guy down.

 

“Oops,” Max said, and the leader made to take a swing at him. Max ducked just in time, and shoved him to the side, only to be shoved himself by the third kid he’d forgotten about. Max rolled back onto his feet and threw a punch. Isaac watched in partial amazement (but mostly fear) as Max managed not to get the snot beaten out of him.

 

Kenney was finally standing again, and sent a kick at the back of Max’s knees before Isaac could choke out a warning. Max’s legs buckled at the same time Kenney shoved him forward, and Max hit the sidewalk with a grunt. A second kick met Max’s ribs, and the teen felt the wind knocked out of him.

 

The next strike was caught by Max, who pulled the offending limb forward, setting the unnamed goon off balance, replacing Max on the ground. The ringleader stomped forward, fist raised and Max continued to duck and weave, leaving Kenney to eye Isaac like he was a piece of gum stuck to his shoe.

 

“Uh- I…” Isaac backed up, heels hitting the curb of the sidewalk. Isaac wasn’t exactly a fighter, but this guy clearly was. Kenney kept walking, yellow grin widening when Isaac paled. “Max, I know you’re a little busy but could I get a little help-” Isaac’s question was cut off by a yelp as Kenney shoved him into the grass.

 

Isaac watched as Max seemed to materialize next to the thug and do the same to him, but instead of gaining some grass stains, Kenney gained a skinned elbow. Max wiped the blood trickling out his nose away.

 

“What did I say, buddy?” Kenney’s head was against the pavement, as per Max had promised. Max turned and threw a punch at the ringleader before pulling Isaac to his feet, the other guy still struggling to stand. “You good to run?”

 

“Yeah, you?”

 

“Yup, we should probably start doing that now, because Slenderman over there is going to figure out his tooth’s in my knuckle pretty soon, and I'm totally keeping it.” Max grinned, and grabbed Isaac’s hand, and sprinting down the sidewalk.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, I’m pulling the tooth out on the count of three, okay?” Isaac asked, gently clamping tweezers on the tooth stuck in Max’s hand. He hadn't been joking about that, apparently, and now the two sat on the floor in Max’s room removing it.

 

“Okay.” Max winced, hand stinging now that the adrenaline flooding him had faded out.

 

“One…” Isaac yanked, and the tooth slid out of Max’s hand, and Max let out a strangled scream.

 

“ _Owowowow-_ Isaac what the _fuck_?” Max asked.

 

“You’d have tensed up by three,” Isaac replied, pouring the disinfectant on the cut as Max hissed in pain.

 

“Asshat.”

 

“Strictly verbal brutalization.”

 

“In my defense, they fucking suck.”

 

“Valid, but you got a fucking tooth stuck in your hand, so you’re gonna shut up and let me fix it.” Isaac wrapped a bandage around Max’s right hand where the knuckle met the back of the hand. “Isabel’s gonna kill you for getting into another fight.”

 

“Can she do it before Johnny gets to me? Isabel does mercy kills.” Max laughed. “You want some ice cream?”

 

“Stealing from your own store, you hoodlum?”

 

“I’ll use my allowance money on it, Mr. Do-gooder.”

 

“...Do you have the almond milk kind?”

 

“Duh,” Max said. “My dad has glitter in the food section because he thinks vegans use it as a spice, we have almond milk ice cream.

 

“Alright but only if you study for that history test with me,” Isaac said.

 

“Deal.”


	2. Thnks fr th Mmrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max get chewed out for picking a fight he probably shouldn't have, but softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I have no clue why I'm making this a multi-chapter fic, but it's totally happening. On that note though, production on fics overall might slow a little bit because school's starting up for me, but I'll make sure to try and get something out when I can!!

“Max, kid, buddy.”

 

“Johnny, not a kid, I’ll kill you,” Max replied.

 

“Yer shorter than me,” Johnny said as the two made their way to class.

 

“Still older than you.”

 

“By a month.”

 

“Best month of my life.”

 

“We met in middle school y’fuckin’ goofball.” Johnny shoved Max playfully and laughed.

 

“What’s your point, exactly?”

 

“Don’t remember, but I do remember you thinkin’ y’could change the subject on me.”

 

“It was worth a shot.”

 

“What exactly were you thinkin’, tryin' ta fight those dumb fucks all by yer lonesome little self?”

 

“You’re really laying it on thick with the short stuff, huh?”

 

“Uh, yeah, because I dunno if you’ve noticed, but Spencer n’ his friends are fuckin’ giants,” Johnny said seriously. “Yer like four feet tall.”

 

“I’m 5’4 you jerk, and they fight like Isaac,” Max told his boyfriend. “Who, by the way, I kept unharmed.

  
“You’n I’d jump in front’a a moving train for that dweeb, I know he was okay if he was with you, but it doesn’t mean you’d be okay.”

 

“I ended up fine!”

 

“You got a tooth stuck in yer goddamn hand.”

 

“Better than my tooth stuck in one of their hands.”

 

“Hush up, geek, I’m not done.”

 

“Noted.”

 

“I’ve tussled with those morons b’fore an’ they know their way around a fight, Muxie. That was a risky stunt ta pull.”

 

“I’m all about risky stunts, J-man,” Max said, and then added. “I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t think I could handle it. You know that.”

 

“I do but y’also thought you could handle flippin’ from roof t’roof when we were shrimps, and ya broke yer leg,” Johnny said as Max stopped in front of his English class.

 

“You gonna bring that up every time I do anything remotely impulsive?”

 

“Yup, b’cause I didn’t enjoy scraping you off a lawn.”

 

“Gee, thanks, Johnny-boy.”

 

“No problemo, Maximus,” Johnny said. “This conversation ain’t over, by the by.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Love ya.”

 

“I know.”

 

“ _ Maaaax-” _

 

“Love you too, asshole.”

 

\--

 

“So Johnny chewed you out?” Isaac asked, adding a design to the dry nail polish on max’s fingers.

 

“Yup, of course he did.”

 

“You kinda deserved it though,” Isaac said, and seeing the look on Max’s face quickly clarified. “It was three tall guys up against one small fry. You could have been hurt.”

 

“I take offense to that, nerd.”

 

“You were meant to.”

 

“I did good, okay.”

 

“You did, but I’d rather not pull another human tooth from your hand, thanks.”

 

“Fair enough.” Max shrugged with the arm Isaac wasn’t working on and the two fell into a companionable silence as Isaac continued to do Max’s nails.

 

Max fiddled with his phone for a moment, but was inevitably left to watch Isaac has he painted delicate red and blue swirls onto Max’s nails, brow furrowed in concentration, and wow did Max like boys.

 

“Okay, done,” Isaac said, straightening up. “You better not chip those, they took forever.”

 

“I’ll do my best, pretty boy.”

 

“Was that supposed to be an insult?”

 

“Maybe, maybe not.”

 

“Then I’ll take it,” Isaac stood and brushed his jeans off. “C’mon, we’re meeting everyone in the park, and it’s a ten-minute walk.”

 

“Okay, okay, I’m coming,” Max replied, standing and following his friend out of Isaac’s living room.

 

\--

 

Mayview park was nothing special in and of itself, but it was one one of the only places Max, Johnny, RJ, Stephen, and Ollie hadn’t been forcibly removed from, so it was a favorite hangout place for both Johnny’s group and Isaac’s.

 

“/Max, Johnny, quit making heart eyes at Isaac so we can plan our goddamn Friday./” RJ signed. Stephen repeated the message for anyone not looking at their friend while Max rolled his eyes.

 

“I am not-”

 

“You really were, Max,” Ollie said as Johnny snorted. “You were too, buddy.” Isaac chose to ignore what his friends were saying while he fiddled with his phone, face red, but he didn’t miss Ed’s shit-eating grin.

 

“So what’s the plan fellas?” Isabel asked. “We’re not even gonna try the roller rink, so don’t even try it.”

 

“It was fun!” Stephen protested.

 

“You broke three toes.” Ed reminded Stephen.

 

“And?”

 

“What about laser tag?” Max piped up, earning vigorous nods from RJ and a grimace from everyone else.

 

“Yeah, no,” Ollie said.

 

“Asshole.” Max grinned.

 

“Try me short stack.”

 

“You wanna go-”

 

“Yes, let’s go,” Ed said loudly. “Preferably to a place with food.”

 

“How about the diner?” Isaac asked.

 

“Sounds good t'me.” Johnny shrugged.

 

“Same here.” Isabel said. “Any oppositions?” When no one spoke, they stood up from their seats around the parks only remaining picnic table and started toward Yasmine’s Diner, laughing and shoving one another along the way.


	3. Dance, Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is a professional at getting himself into deep shit

There was nothing Isaac enjoyed more than hanging out with his friends. Taking his mind off of the stress to do well in school, how much he missed his moms when they were out of the country on business was something Max, Johnny, Isabel, Ollie, Ed, RJ, and Stephen were more than proficient at.

Walking home after whatever they did on Friday was always easy for Isaac because he knew for a fact he’d end up pulled into something else with his friends before the day was over. 

Which is why it came as such a surprise when Isaac was uninterrupted by any of his friends on his walk home. It was averagely peaceful, something unusual for Mayview. Isaac decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and enjoyed the quiet walk back to his house, that is, quiet until he reached the block next to his.

“Man c’mon,” Isaac heard someone shout over pulsing music. “Your parents aren’t gonna be back for a week, I’m doing you a  _ favor. _ ”

Isaac cut down the street and glanced curiously at the house with strobe lights and thundering music pouring out, and the two guys around his age standing on the porch.

“Listen, what if they call in? I’m not getting my ass grounded man.” The second highschooler replied. Isaac thought he recognized the voice as he drew closer.

“They won’t, and if they do, we’ll have everyone shut up and you can answer,” Kenney replied with a shrug.

“Wait what the shit-” Isaac asked out loud, an unfortunate habit he’d developed from hearing Stephen voicing his thoughts while pinning new photos to his conspiracy board. And of course, Isaac had opened his mouth while passing the house, in full view of Kenney and his friend who both turned to look at Isaac.

“Gingersnap?” Kenney asked, squinting. Isaac wondered how exactly he got himself into these situations before recognizing Kenney was expecting an answer.

“Uh, who?” Isaac replied. “Never heard of him, I gotta go.”

“Wait is that the kid Puckett was with?” Kenney’s friend- Isaac really wished he had a name for the face, asked Kenney, who nodded.

“Puckett? I don’t know any Pucketts.” Isaac cringed as his voice cracked “I gotta go… water my goldfish.” Isaac backed away as Kenney and his friend hopped over the railing on the porch.

“No way gingerbread man.” Kenney laughed. Isaac swallowed thickly as Kenney strode towards him. “We’ve got a score to settle with your buddy, and you seem to be his priority.”

Isaac suddenly realized that he had working legs and that he really didn’t want to settle any scores with anyone at that time, turned on his heel, and sprinted down the street. 

“ _Run, fun as fast you can!”_ Kenney screamed after him.

* * *

Johnny kicked his feet up onto his desk and stretched before opening his laptop and finishing up his English essay, it’d been a harder one, considering that asshat had given it to them Friday and said it was due Monday even though he  _ promised  _ an extension on the next assignment-

Johnny’s internal fury at his English teacher was forgotten as his phone buzzed in his pocket.

“Yo,” Johnny said automatically, dropping his feet to the floor and leaning forward when he heard Isaac’s panicked voice over the line.

“So remember the dudes that Max fought even though he shouldn’t have?” Isaac asked quickly, breathing heavily. Was he running?

“Yeah, what’s goin’ on bud? Where are you?” Johnny asked. 

“Sprinting towards the- toward the corner of Maple and Oak.” Isaac huffed. “Being chased by two out of three of said guys.”

“Dude, what the fuck?” Johnny almost laughed, because of course, Isaac was the one to land himself in this situation.

“How fast can you get- get here, oh my god” Isaac wheezed.

“Be there in two minutes tops,” Johnny replied, already tossing his jacket on. “Call Max in case they’ve got their third on th’way.”

“Got it, please hurry.”

“Will do beanpole,” Johnny said and hung up. “Ma, I’ll be back in a little bit!” Johnny said as he hopped out of his bedroom window.

It was a short run to the street Isaac was currently on, and Johnny let adrenaline build up as he let his thoughts run with him. How the everloving  _ fuck _ Isaac had managed this one was beyond Johnny, but he was seriously considering forcing Isaac into some self-defense lessons.

* * *

Max was farther from Isaac than Johnny, but damn it if he wasn’t gonna try and get there at least the same time. He was hopping over fences and on the tops of cars, wincing at the thought of the chewing out he was bound to get if Johnny or Isaac found out he was Jumping onto moving vehicles again.

After an almost fall, Max unhappily concedes to himself that he couldn’t help anyone if he was a human pancake, and stuck to less dangerous modes of transportation. luckily for him though, Max was almost to where Isaac had called him and let him know that immediate assistance was required.

Max put his internal monologue when he spotted Johnny’s mop of dumb red hair, and then Isaac running toward the two of them.

“So how the fuck did this one happen, Isaac?” Johnny asked as Isaac skidded to a halt.

“Don’t… ask.” Isaac huffed, hunched over. “God I’ve gotta stop skimping during gym.”

Max almost had the words ‘yeah, that’ll happen’ out of his mouth when he spotted Isaacs former pursuers.

“Yo.” Max nodded in greeting, shit eating grin creeping onto his face when he noticed Not-Kenney’s missing tooth.

“Look at that, sparkles brought his dogs.” Toothless snarled. The four boys ignored Isaac’s indignant shriek of ‘ _ sparkles!?’ _

“Woof,” Max replied.

“Can we skip to the part where I hit you and you cry?” Johnny asked.

“The banter is half the fun,” Max said.

“It’s really not.”

“Are you two done?” Kenney asked.

“No,” Max said. “But we’ll pause so I can snatch another of your buddy’s teeth.”

Isaac wondered how he’d managed to befriend these morons while they continued their back and forth. Isaac almost didn’t notice when the first punch was thrown, but when it sent him to the pavement, it was kind of hard to miss.

Isaac sat up dazed, while Max and Johnny did what they did best, which was absolutely pummel the assholes that had  _ broken his nose what- _

“Huh,” Isaac said as he stared numbly at the blood on his fingers.

“You okay Isaac?” Johnny asked over his shoulder.

“Yeah, it just hurts,” Isaac replied. Johnny barked out a laugh and dropped Kenney’s friend, who Isaac suspected was missing a few more teeth.

“Max let's get anime boy outta here,” Johnny said gently. Max’s shoulders dropped, and Kenney was on the ground before Isaac could comment.

“Isaac, buddy, you have  _ got _ to stop going places,” Max said.

* * *

 

Johnny, Isaac, and Max made the walk back to Isaac’s, where made Johnny and Max sit on the couch so he could put some bandages on their bloodied knuckles and ice on their bruises.

The three stayed there for the rest of the night watching bad horror movies and eating more junk food than they should’ve in one sitting. Johnny fell asleep in the popcorn bowl with his feet in a drowsily aggressive Max’s face while Isaac snickered and took pictures of the scene for his ‘Maxjo blackmail folder’.

 


End file.
